


Tentacle heaven

by MuspelYuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Sex Slave, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: A girl wakes up just to find herself in the hands of a weird man and his tentacle monster
Kudos: 43





	Tentacle heaven

I was laying in a sandbox on my back. Wires started to come towards me. Some went around my legs and some went down my hair and tied my hands behind my back. I tried to struggle but I could only push my back up and open my legs. A guy came towards me. “What’s going on?” I asked. “You’ll find out. You might not like it but it will be very enjoyable for me. “You’re not gonna rape me, are you?” I asked a bit scared. “Me? I would never. My tentacle monster however.” He said. He laughed mischievously.

Terror could be seen in my eyes. “Oh, come now. It won’t be that bad.” He said. He waved his hand and suddenly my clothes had changed. Instead of wearing pants and a shirt I was now wearing a sexy top and skirt. “Change my clothes back!” I screamed. “But you look much nicer now.” He said. I tried to move again but I still couldn’t. “Struggling will only make it worse you know.” He said. I started crying. “Oh come on, deep down you want this.” He said annoyed. “I don't!” I said firmly. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” He said and he blew on his fingers. I saw this tentacle monster coming towards us.

“Please no.” I begged. The tentacles started coming towards my body. Two started wrapping around my legs while another one wrapped around my waist. The tentacles were all slimy which was both disgusting and nice. The wires let go off my arms and legs. Instead two tentacles grabbed both my arms and lift me off from the ground. The guy was just smirking the whole time. I was now in the air up right with my legs and arms spread. The guy clapped and my shirt disappeared. “No, please stop.” I screamed. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.” He said. He wasn’t fully wrong but it still disgusted me.

Two new tentacles had wrapped around my boobs and were now playing with them. I tried to struggle but that only made the tentacles wrap around me even more. The one around my waist started going up and down my back. It felt oddly nice. A tentacle started caressing my undies. “No, that’s disgusting. Stop it.” I tried to say. “Just give in to the pleasure already.” The guy said. I could tell that he was done with my winning. I suddenly left out a moan and hated that. “See, isn’t that much better?” He asked proudly. I gave him a death stare. In response he clapped again which made me becoming fully naked.

“No! Ah!” I screamed. The tentacles that was first caressing me had now slowly started to enter my pussy. I couldn’t help but moan. The guy looked very satisfied. The tentacles had actually started to fuck me now and that thought horrified me but it felt so good. Another tentacle came towards my mouth. Normally I would never do this but now the pleasure was so overwhelming that I just opened my mouth and let the tentacle in. The tentacle in my mouth moved on his own. The slime actually tasted quite delicious on my tongue so I started licking the tentacle out of pure habit. “Yes, good.” The guy said. My mind was completely blank. Both the tentacle in my mouth and in my pussy were moving up and down. My boobs were also still being touched by those disgusting tentacles. At this point almost my entire body was covered in slime. Only my face wasn’t. The tentacle in my pussy let out some strange substance right when I came myself. After that the one in my mouth did the same and then both of them went back out. I accidentally swallowed the substance in my mouth. I could only guess that it was some sort of cum.

“What did you just do to me?” I asked but it didn’t come out as powerful as I wanted it to. “I only injected you with my monsters sperm and made you feel extremely good.” The guy answered. He was smirking this entire time. “No, I might get pregnant now.” I sort of protested. “But that’s exactly what I want. From now on you’ll live here with me and occasionally get fucked by monster in order to give birth to more monster and maybe occasionally by me when I feel like it.” He said. “I don’t have a choice do I?” I asked. “You do but I don’t think you want to leave.” He said. He was actually right and so began my life as both their sex slave.


End file.
